EL DESTINO DE INOCENTES
by angelica tendo de saotome
Summary: - yo no quería irme, pero no lo soporte mas, ellos me presionaban y me abrumaban mucho.. solo recuerden que los quiero y espero que ningúno de ustedes me olvide que yo no los olvidare jamás.. Hasta nunca ATTE: Tendo Akane -
1. Intro

(Instrumental inicial de A thousand years-christina Perri)

La cámara pasa de una carretera polvorienta y notoriamente vieja hacía arriba donde se ve un letrero también demacrado que dice "Bienvenido a Nerima"

**FANFICTION PRODUCTIONS PRESENT.**

**"EL DESTINO DE INOCENTES"**

_Heart beats fast _

_Colors and promises _

_Latidos del corazón rápidos_

_colores y promesas_

En la pantalla se mira la calle de tierra como una mancha, es decir que mueven tan rápido la cámara que el camino solo se mira como una mancha después enfocan una casa de madera y chica. De ella sale un niño con un perro.

**CON:**

la cámara hace un acercamiento a ese niño de ojos celestes.. que se agacha para acariciar a su perro.

**MOUSSE MTU TSU**

_How to be brave _

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall _

_¿Como ser valiente?_

_¿Como puedo amar, cuando tengo miedo a caer?_

La cámara vuelve a acelerar a una casa de bloques sin pintura alguna. Donde salen dos niñas, ambas con cabello castaño, una de ojos azules y la otra de ojos cafés. Ambas se abrazan por los hombros.

Hacen el acercamiento a la de ojos cafés

**AKARY KUONJI**

y ahora a la de ojos azules

**UKYO KUONJI**

_But watching you stand alone _

_All of my doubt _

_Pero viendo que estas solo_

_Todas mis dudas_

Ahora se mira una casa de dos pisos, sin pintura pero bien arreglada.. De ella salen dos niños. Hacen acercamiento al que esta haciendo dominadas con un balón.

**RYOGA SAOTOME**

_Suddenly goes away somehow _

_One step closer _

_De repente desaparecen de alguna manera _

_Un paso mas cerca _

Pasa a una casa de dos pisos y café, de donde salen otras dos niñas. Una lleva de la mano a la otra. Hacen el acercamiento a la mas chica.

**_NABIKI TENDO_**

La cámara va hacía arriba y se queda a tal altura que se mira como todos esos niños se reúnen, en la tienda de una esquina. _  
_

_I have died everyday waiting for you _

_Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you _

_He muerto todos los días esperando por ti _

_Cariño no tengas miedo, yo te he amado_

Ahora la cámara enseña la tienda por dentro en el mostrador se encuentra una niña que saluda con una sonrisa a sus clientes.. Hacen acercamiento mientras que resive el dinero de una señora

**SHAMPOO HITOMI**

_For a thousand years _

_I'll love you for a thousand more _

_durante miles de años_

_te amare por mil mas._

Ahora están todos afuera en la calle jugando fútbol, un niño de ojos azules tiene el balón, se para al observar que tiene a su contrincante justo enfrente. Hacen acercamiento a el

**RANMA SAOTOME**

Y ahora enseñan a su contrincante, una niña que lo reta con la mirada

**AKANE TENDO**

_(instrumental)_

Pasa una imagen donde esta ranma corriendo con nabiki a cuestas y akane a un lado de ellos igual corriendo y al mismo tiempo riendo.

_Time stands still _

_Beauty in all she is _

_el tiempo se detiene_

_la belleza en todo lo que es_

En la pantalla se mira una fotografía donde akane y ranma están felices y están abrazados. De repente la fotografía cobra vida y se ve como un joven de cabello rojizo estruja a la pequeña niña del brazo.. Hacen acercamiento al chico

**TARO TENDO**

_I will be brave _

_I will not let anything Take away _

_voy a ser valiente_

_no voy a dejar que nada quite_

Afuera de la casa de las Kuonji, se ven a las dos ya mas grandes de unos 11 años, en medio de ellas esta ryoga. El esta viendo directamente a los ojos de ukyo, pero akary agarra su quijada y lo obliga a volear hacía ella. Atrás de ella se ve una mujer embarazada mirando con angustia lo que pasa con sus dos hijas

**KASUMI TENDO**

_But standing in front of me _

_Every breath_

_Lo que esta delante de mi_

_cada vez que respiras_

Se mira como ranma trepa una pared de la casa café y akane sale por una ventana.. se van corriendo, y del portón salen un hombre y una mujer claramente molestos mirando como se van..

**SOUN Y AKIKO TENDO**

_every hour has come to this _

_One step closer _

_cada hora que ha llegado a esto_

_un paso mas cerca_

Se ve a ranma de unos catorce años en una pared de la calle, manoseando a una chica de su edad, llega otra chica y le da una cachetada y sale huyendo, el se toca la mejilla pero sonríe, corre a alcanzarla y la besa a la fuerza, después de un momento ella se rinde y besa con igual pasión a ranma.

_I have died everyday waiting for you _

_Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you _

_he muerto todos los días esperándote_

_Cariño no tengas miedo, yo te he amado_

Mousse se paro enfrente de shampoo, que estaba sentada en la banqueta con la cabeza entre sus piernas, ella levanta la cabeza y lo mira extendiéndole la mano, ella la toma y se quedan mirando mutuamente. La imagen se queda por unos segundos pero después una señora de cabello y ojos celestes aparece y estira a shampoo para adentro de la casa y mira muy mal a mousse..

**COLAGE HITOMI**

_All along I believed I would find you _

_Time has brought your heart to me _

_y a lo largo creí que te encontraría _

_el tiempo a traído tu corazón para mi_

Ranma y Ryoga le daban un beso a su madre, cada uno en una mejilla..

**NODOKA SAOTOME**

y enseguida un hombre robusto entra a la escena que tenía lugar en una cocina. Sonríe al ver a su familia.

** GENMA SAOTOME**

_I have loved you a thousand years _

_I'll love you for a thousand more _

_te he amado por miles de años_

_te amare por mil mas._

Se mira a ranma viendo como akane corre e interactua con los demás en ese mismo barrio. Sonríe el tan solo verla. Ella lo mira y se acerca a el, pero aparece taro, junto con el matrimonio tendo y se la llevan del brazo. Se ve como ranma los sigue y akane intenta salir del agarre, pero no lo logran y son separados.

_One step closer _

_One step closer _

_un paso mas cerca_

_un paso mas cerca_

Akane esta en el aeropuerto con maletas a sus costados, se nota que quiere llorar pero no lo hace, enfrente de ella esta su familia completa. Da unos pasos para adelante y abraza a su hermana mayor kasumi, vuelve atrás y mira fríamente al resto de su familia, después agarra sus maletas y se marcha.

_I have died everyday waiting for you _

_Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you _

_he muerto todos los días esperándote _

_Cariño no tengas miedo, yo te he amado_

Afuera del aeropuerto se para un taxi y de el bajan Ranma y Ryoga como pueden pagan el taxi para después correr como almas que lleva el diablo hacía adentro.

_ For a thousand years _

_I'll love you for a thousand more _

_durante miles de años_

_te amare por mil mas_

Ranma entra primero que ryoga y ve desesperado la sala de espera, ve como su familia sale del aeropuerto. Va directamente hacía una gran ventana y mira como el vuelo de Akane despega..

_All along I believed I would find you _

_Time has brought your heart to me _

_y a lo largo creí que te encontraría_

_el tiempo a traído tu corazón para mi_

Ranma con ríos en sus ojos y mejillas, golpea el vidrio y grita "no!" cada que puede. Ryoga atrás de el solamente se agarra con desesperación el cabello y cierra los ojos para contener las lagrimas.

_I have loved you for a thousand years _

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_te he amado por miles de años_

_te amare por mil mas._

Ryoga calma a ranma y estos resignados se marchan del aeropuerto.

**CON LA COLABORACIÓN: DE KIRA HARÚ**


	2. Separados

**12/Octubre/2012 9:00am**

Ranma Saotome se encontraba en su tétrico departamento, mas respectivamente en su recamara donde apenas se asomaba la luz por las ventanas tapadas con cortinas de colores tristes y apagados, en una de las paredes se encontraba colgada una pantalla plasma, donde estaba el noticiero mañanero. La televisión y el resto de la recamara pasaba desapercibida por el chico de ojos azules, hasta que una noticia capturo su atención.

_- y ahora nos vamos con noticias del espectáculo, la cantante Akane Shuba, tuvo mucho éxito en su cuarto concierto en el centro cívico, justamente aquí en tokio!-_ las imágenes en la pantalla se dividen en dos, en una se observa a una chica rubia de ojos claramente verdes y en la otra es un vídeo donde la misma chica canta arriba del escenario y la gente claramente la adora. _- que grandiosos no lo creen?.. esta chica tiene poco en la musica. Es algo obvio que tendrá mucho éxito en el futuro, tan solo en su concierto de ayer asistieron cuatro mil personas, es algo extremista porque se esperaban a lo mucho mil quinientas. A mi opinión Akane Shuba es un ángel caído del cielo y lo que mas me atrae de ella es que tiene un perfil misterioso, porque hasta ahora nadie sabe como es que entro a la industria de la música. Pero lo que importa es el talento no lo creen?.. y sin duda alguna la representante de Akane Shuba, Kira Harú se ganó la lotería con esta chica. - _

El chico de ojos azules, pauso la pantalla justo cuando se mostraba otra fotografía de la cantante. Tiro el control hacía la cama, el cual revoto un par de veces antes de quedarse tranquilo. Observaba la televisión con algo extraño en su rostro mientras se abrochaba su camisa color azul marino. Su vista paso a una pizarra que tenía tres fotografías mas de la misma chica. Solo que el tenía marcado con marcador rojo los ojos de las fotografías, en una salia con los ojos azules, en otra rojos, en la otra de color miel. Las observaba detenidamente hasta que la impresora a su derecha sacó una hoja. La agarro y la pego a la pizarra esa hoja era otra vez la misma chica pero ahora con los ojos verdes.

**- es obvio que son pupilentes.. como son tus ojos akane?.. -** dijo a la nada mientras abrochaba los botones de la muñequera derecha, después miro su cabellera rubia.** - y estoy seguro que no eres rubia. -** después de mirarla unos minutos mas, solamente dio vuelta, agarro su saco y se marcho de su departamento.

_** ~~AIGR~~**_

Una chica rubia de ojos verdes, se encontraba en una cafetería, disfrutando de lo que le decían las noticias, las mismas que veía aquel hombre con trenza. Solo que ella las miraba con emoción, con alegría y la sonrisa de satisfacción no se le podía borrar del rostro. Soplo la taza de café humeante que la camarera tan amable le había traído, sorbió un poco mientras que se aseguraba de que las personas del noticiero digan las palabras por las que la disquera tanto pago. Y así lo hicieron, dejaron la semilla de algo misterioso en la cantante Akane Shuba. Y es que era cierto, nadie sabía como Akane Shiba se había metido en la industria de la música y por lo pronto no lo sabrían. Dejo la televisión, para sacar su teléfono celular de su bolsa, marco el contacto que tenía registrado como "A.T." Espero a que contestaran pero después de unos cuantos timbres desistió. Pagó lo que consumió y se marcho tranquilamente de ese humilde local.

_** ~~AIGR~~**_

**- hola? -** una chica de cabellos morados y ojos color rubí contesta el insistente teléfono de su casa, vestía con una toalla era notorio que acababa de ducharse

**- hola shampoo, tal vez no me recuerdes, hace mucho que no nos vemos, soy mousse -** le contestaron por el aparato, ella solo agrando sus ojos, como no recordarlo? si fue su primer gran amor.

**- que tal mousse? como te a tratado la vida? -** le dijo aparentado desinterés.

**- pues, tu dímelo.. enciende la televisión en el canal 7 -** shampoo se sentó en su cama que estaba enfrente del televisor.

La chica hizo lo que le dijeron que hiciera y miro el titulo de aquella entrevista "Entrevista a el famoso cantante grupero Mousse Mtu Tsu con Caro" y efectivamente mousse se encontraba sentado en una silla, allí estaba el con esos ojos color celestes que la embobaron alguna vez.

**- así que famoso he? -** le dijo ella, sin dejar de observarlo en la televisión, no obtuvo respuesta del chico así que siguió hablando **- sabes? no me sorprende que seas famoso, siempre has cantado bien, me da gusto que hayas triunfado.. ha!.. aun recuerdo cuando le cantaste a mi prima, afuera de su casa.. -** le dijo con melancolía en su voz

**- si, créeme que nunca lo podre olvidar -** le dijo en el mismo estado que ella **- hablando de tu prima -** le dijo

**- que tiene? no me digas que después de tanto tiempo sigues enamorado de ella -** le dijo con algo de reproche, pero calmada.

**- no shampoo, nada que ver.. es solo que me la tope y en este momento estamos desayunando juntos -** le dijo mousse como si nada

**- que? a mi prima? haber, haber estamos hablando de la misma? de Akane Tendo? -** le dijo shampoo desesperada.

**- si ella misma -** le dijo mousse sin saber el porque de su desesperación.

**- mousse donde están? dime donde rayos están?! -** le grito la chica aun mas desesperada.

**- pues estamos en el restaurant de... piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip -** el teléfono dejo de funcionar, shampoo levanto la cabeza para descubrir a su madre colage con el cable del aparato en su mano.

**- ese chico mousse, como es que se contacto contigo? -** le dijo fríamente la señora joven de ojos y cabello celestes.

**- MALDICIÓN MAMA! estaba a punto de decirme donde esta Akane!.. -** le grito muy enojada, colage no respondió solamente dio la vuelta y se marcho. **- donde estas Akane.. -** shampoo cayó derrotada hacía su cama

**__**** ~~AIGR~~**

**- rayos, shampoo se volvió mas loca de lo que recordaba.. -** mousse con algo de miedo, guardo su celular en su sacó **- sera mejor no volver a hablar.. -**

**- mousse con quien hablabas? -** Una chica de cabello largo de color negro con destellos azulados y de ojos cafes claros, llegaba a la mesa donde estaba el oji-celeste con un par de refrescos en manos.

**- con nadie akane, con nadie -** le dijo mousse y se dispuso a cambiar el tema de conversación mientras que akane lo miraba algo extrañada..

_** ~~AIGR~~**_

**8/Febrero/2013 1:30pm**

**- Ukyo!, Ukyo!, Ukyo! -** la aludida de cabellera café volteó al llamado de su hermana tan solo un año menor que ella.

**- que pasa akary? -** la chica estaba detrás de la plancha preparando okonomiyakis, pero volteo..

**- mira! -** la chica de cabello y ojos cafés le paso un periódico con un cuadro marcado

**- que es esto? -** dijo ukyo, para después mirar el cuadro donde se anunciaba un concierto de Akane Shuba el 1ro de mayo **- aa y que? -** le contesta sin mucho interés

**- como que ¿y que? -** le dijo ofendida la menor. **- vamos ukyo,me encanta Akane shuba, me encanta como canta, me encanta como viste.. me encanta todo de ella!.. vamos a su concierto porfa! -** le dijo poniendo cara de angelito.

**- no lo se -** le dijo ukyo y volteo de nuevo a su plancha. Akary atrás de ella hizo un mala cara y después la miro con malicia.

**- entonces le diré a mi novio ryoga que me lleve -** A ukyo solo se le entristecieron los ojos..

**- ukyo, akary! ya llegue! -** una mujer muy bonita de cabello y ojos cafés entraba a su casa y atrás de ella entraban dos jóvenes exactamente iguales.

**- hola ukyo! -** saludo el gemelo mayor toma

**- ukyo! tengo hambre! -** dijo el gemelo menor tomi. Ukyo recobro su radiante sonrisa y rápidamente sirvió los okonomiyakis a sus adorados hermanos.

Kasumi la madre de estos cuatro jóvenes, miraba a sus gemelos e hija mayor y sonrió, después paso a su hija Akary y en su rostro se formo una mueca de decepción. akary al darse cuenta subió las escaleras para no verlos.

_**~~AIGR~~**_

**- papi! -** un niña de unos siete años de cabello chino y rojiza y de ojos marrones, corría con un periódico en mano, otro niño de nueve años corría atrás de ella, cuidando de que su hermana menor no se caiga.

**- que pasa kanna? -** le dijo un hombre alto y musculoso, con cabello del mismo color que la niña y ojos grises

**- mira papi! -** la niña le da el periódico.

**- haber.. un concierto de Akane Shuba hee.. quieres ir? -** le pregunta a su pequeña niña, la niña asiente enérgicamente. **- pues si mi princesa así lo quiere, entonces iremos! -** la niña con una sonrisa enorme besa hasta el ultimo poro del rostro de su padre y se marcha dando brinquillos. El niño esta vez no corre atrás de ella, sino que con una cara seria se dirige a su padre.

**- pa.. -** le dice algo tímido

**- que pasa yuki? -** el hombre dobla sus rodillas y se apoya con sus manos en esas mismas para estar a su altura.

**- he vuelto a soñar con esa chica -** le dice el chico, el hombre agranda sus ojos y le hace una seña para que se siente en un sofá, mientras que el lo hace en otro que se encuentra enfrente del de su hijo.

**- y dime que es lo que soñaste esta vez? -** le pregunto el oji-gris a su hijo de cabello negro y ojos grises

**- esta vez esa chica estaba afuera de nuestra casa, todo se torno negro después esa chica estaba hablando contigo, tía nabiki y con la abuela Akiko y después otra vez negro y lo ultimo que soñé de ella es que estaba jugando conmigo y con kanna -** le dijo.. al hombre se le llenan los ojos de lagrimas y una sonrisa de alegría se le asoma en el rostro. En ese momento el niño quiso nunca decir lo que había dicho, pero lo que no sabía es que esas lagrimas eran de pura alegría y emoción.

**- papi? estas bien? -** le pregunta el chico con arrepentimiento.

**- si, hijo.. tranquilo solo es un sueño, ve a jugar con tu hermana.. -** el hombre se quita las lagrimas con la mano y ve a su hijo marcharse aun angustiado. El hombre mira por la ventana hacía la calle y sonríe alegre.

_-Flash Back-_

_- ese niño, tiene un don! es vidente! - una señora de cabello alborotado y claramente ebria, le gritaba a su pequeño hijo de tan solo dos años de edad mientras que lo apuntaba con su dedo indice. - y usted! un pareja mas tendrá! - esta vez apunto a su esposa hanna.. - hágame caso señor Taro! su familia es muy especial, ese niño en verdad es un vidente! y la niña que vendrá es aun mas especial! -_

_- jamás debimos de venir Taro - le dijo su esposa con el niño asustado en sus brazos.. _

_- es cierto, vamos! - y los tres que formaban esa linda familia se marcharon de esa casa. _

_-Fin Flash Back-_

_- Flash Back-_

_- papi!.. papi! - Taro se paro en medio de la madrugada, por el grito tan desesperado de su hijo. Cuando llegó se apresuro a prender las luces y se sentó en la cama de su hijo, rápidamente el niño se abrazó a el. - papi!.. tuve un pesadilla - le dijo el niño de cinco años, muy afectado por la pesadilla reciente. El oji-gris acariciaba su cabellera negra mientras miraba como su esposa se paraba en la puerta de la habitación. _

_- que soñaste hijo? - le pregunto queriendo saber _

_- soñé que tío hiro tenía un accidente automovilístico y fallecía - el padre del niño sin prestarle atención realmente a la pesadilla, se dedico a calmarlo y arrullarlo para el después hacer lo mismo que el, dormir.. _

_-Fin Flash Back-_

_-Flash Back- _

_En el cementerio se encontraba Kasumi con ukyo, akary y sus gemelos toma y tomi mas pequeños de que los vimos hace poco, se encontraba Taro, su esposa Hanna y su pequeño de seis años, también se encontraban Soun, Akiko y Nabiki Tendo. Mientras que la familia de ahora cinco de kasumi lloraba la perdida de su querido esposo y padre. Taro recordaba la pesadilla de su pequeño hijo, asustado miro a su esposa que al parecer también recordaba lo dicho por su hijo, ambos miraron a su pequeño hijo agarrado de las manos de sus padres, que con lagrimas en los ojos miraba como enterraban a su querido tío. _

_-Fin Flash Back-_

_-Flash Back-_

_- dígame doctor Tofu. que es? - le pregunto Taro muy ansioso._

_- haber.. es un.. no no, es una hermosa niña - le dijo el doctor, y la cara de Taro primeramente fue de emoción, pero después recordó aquellas palabras de la vieja ebria.. "__ese niño en verdad es un vidente! y la niña que vendrá es aun mas especial!" Tragó saliva ruidosamente sera que la vieja esa tiene razón? _

___-Fin Flas Back- _

taro seguía mirando por la ventana, miraba como llegaba su esposa con su niño mas pequeño de apenas un año de edad _"y usted! un pareja mas tendrá!" _recordó otras palabras dichas por la señora de edad avanzada.

_- Kanna y ahora Kero, Yuki es vidente, sueña con una chica de cabello corto y azulado.. esa es mi hermana, esta vez soñó que estaba en mi casa, sera que volverás a nerima? sera que volveremos a verte?.. no sabes cuanto nos hemos arrepentido de todo lo que te hicimos.. -_ Después de allí salio de su casa, para ayudar a su esposa y a su pequeño bebe.

Mientras que el y su familia estaban en la sala, sus hijos peleando por un pan de dulce y su bebe en el porta-bebe. El pasaba su vista a su esposa tan hermosa de ojos marrones como su pequeña y de cabello negro como su hijo. Sus hijos mayores que eran la luz de su vida y ahora su pequeño kero.

_- hay hermanita.. no conoces a ninguno de mis hijos y a hanna tal vez ni la recuerdes..- _

_**~~AIGR~~**_

_**2/Marzo/2013 7:35 pm**_

**- ya estoy en casa! -** Nebiki Tendo entraba a su casa, de dos pisos y espaciosa.

**- estamos afuera hija! -** nabiki salio hasta el patio trasero, donde se encontró con que tenían visitas.. **- buenas tardes, señores. -** enfrente de ella además de sus padres estaba el matrimonio saotome.

**- buenas tardes hija -** le contesto amable la señora saotome.

Ella sin responder a nadie, dio la vuelta y antes de salir de la escena, su padre la retuvo.

**- Nabiki! que modales son esos? respeta por favor! -** nabiki solo lo miro sobre su hombro muy fríamente, después se termino de marchar..

**- Me quedare en casa de Taro por unos días! -** grito desde adentro de la casa, mientras que sus padres afuera agachaban la cabeza apenados y los saotome los miraban con lastima.

_**~~AIGR~~**_

**- Ryoga! -** gritaba ranma afuera de la casa de sus padres

**- que? -** el chico de ojos verde olivo y cabello negro, salio por la ventana de uno de lo cuartos.

**- vamos a comer, yo invito! -**

**- voy! -** Después de unos minutos el chico sale de la casa y se van los dos juntos en el carro del hermano mayor Ranma

_**~~AIGR~~**_

_**5/Abril/2013 4:00pm**_

Akane Tendo daba vueltas y vueltas por el cuarto de juegos de su departamento, estaba decorado con cuadros en las paredes y en el piso, todos de diferentes colores todos y cada uno de ellos vivos y alegres.

**- akane, deja de dar vueltas que me mareo -** le dijo la chica rubia, mientras que jugaba con su xbox 360, conectado a una pantalla de 70 pulgadas.

**- como puedes estar tan tranquila! -** le grito, la rubia solo la miro por le rabillo de su ojos para después volver a su juego. **- el concierto de nerima esta muy cerca - **

La chica rubia pausa su juego y con un suspiro va junto a su amiga, la agarra de sus hombros y la sienta en un sofá

**- Akane no crees que ya es tiempo de que arregles las cosas con ellos? -** le dijo la rubia

- **no lo se kira, no los extraño para nada.. -** le rubia abrió sus ojos sorprendida. Tanto le habían hecho?

**- Akane! akaneee.. -** la voz de mousse sonó por el departamento de akane..

**- en el cuarto de juegos, mousse!-** le grito la oji-verde.

Mousse llegó al cuarto y se sentó en el sofá al lado de akane, al ver la cara de angustia que tenía su amiga de la infancia decidió preguntar el motivo.

**- que sucede akane? -** le pregunto, akane no respondió

**- sucede que pronto tendrá un concierto en nerima y lo que yo le digo es que debería de arreglar las cosas con su familia, tu no lo crees? -** hablo por la peli-azul

**- sería grandioso akane.. -** mousse sabía todo lo que le habían hecho a su amiga pero también sabía que su familia estaba arrepentida..

**- no.. -** mousse no la dejo seguir.

**- escuche que Taro ya tiene tres hijos -** le dijo, a la chica se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas.

**- anda akane ve y conoce a tus sobrinos, ellos no tienen la culpa de nada -** le dijo kira.

**- si akane, no vas a ir sola, yo también quiero ir a ver a mi madre -** le dijo

**- haha y a willie -** le dijo akane entre risas.

**- ha! si a mi perrito, también lo extraño mucho.. entonces? vamos? -** le dijo mousse animándola..

**- esta bien, pero con una condición.. -** le dijo a mousse y a kira, ellos se miraron no sabiendo si aceptar o no. Al final lo hicieron

**- cual es esa condición? **- preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

**- tu y yo **- señalo a mousse, este levanto ambas cejas. -** iremos en mi bebe y yo conduciré **- la cara de mousse palideció al instante.

**- pero.. **- quiso oponerse, pero después lo pensó mejor, ese viaje valía la pena, por ella, por su amiga de la infancia.

_**~~AIGR~~**_


	3. La familia

_**5/Abril/2013 8:00pm**_

La chica rubia, mejor conocida como Kira Harú, representante de Akane Shuba, caminaba muy aprisa por los pasillos de un edificio de departamentos. Llegó a un pasillo que tenía dos puertas una enfrente de la otra, con manos temblorosas agarro las llaves y abrió la puerta de la derecha.

**- akane!.. akane!, akane! -** fue lo que grito en cuanto entro al departamento.

**- que pasa? -** la chica de cabello largo y azulado llegó apresurada al recibidor

**- tengo una mala noticia -** le dijo, calmando su respiración, atrás de akane aparece mousse.

**- que?.. que pasa? vamos dime! -** le dice akane, y mousse no deja de mirar a kira. La oji-verde por fin se calma y lleva a sus dos amigos a la sala.

**- la disquera, quiere que NO vayamos a un hotel en nerima -** le dijo tomando un vaso de agua.

**- entonces donde nos hospedaremos? -** le pregunto akane, levantando sus hombros.

**- Quieren que pasemos desapercibidas hasta el día del concierto, en un hotel llamaríamos la atención. Y pues el hospedaje, me lo dejaron a mi. Así queee.. estaba pensando que tal vez... -** le dijo la rubia golpeando los dedos indices uno contra otro y haciendo una cara de cachorro abandonado. Akane la mira sin saber que es lo que ha llegado a pensar su loca amiga, pero después lo adivina y se espanta demasiado.

**- que? claro que no! como pudiste pensar eso? -** akane retrocedió un paso y movió muy exageradamente sus dedos indices para decir que no.

**- haber, haber.. yo no tengo esa telepatía que ustedes tienen, díganme que pasa -** habla mousse que hasta el momento se dedicaba a mirarlas con un signo de interrogación en su cabeza.

**- quiere que nos quedemos con mi familia! -** le dijo reprochando a mousse, apuntando a su amiga kira. Mousse con cara de espanto miro a kira. Ella lo miro y suspiro, después se dirigió a akane.

**- vamos akane, dijiste que arreglarías las cosas con ellos, que mejor manera que quedarse en su casa -** trato de convencer kira

**- no lo se, kira -** le dijo akane sin muchos ánimos

**- ándale akane, te prometo que a la primera cosa que te hagan nos vamos de allí.. si? -** le volvió a insistir kira. Akane la miro por unos segundos. Sabía que ella ya no tenía nada que decir cuando kira se proponía algo no había nadie que lograra que cambiara de opinión. Suspiro, tendría que volver a ver a su familia, pero lo bueno es que solo serían unos días.

**- esta bien, pero antes quiero contratar a un investigador que me diga como están las cosas por allá ok? -** le dijo akane levantando un dedo indice.

**- claro que si, lo que quieras mi mor.. -** le dijo achicando los labios y estirando las mejillas de akane.

**- a veces creo que ustedes en verdad son lesbianas -** le dijo mousse a sus dos queridas amigas.. solamente recibió reclamos y un par de golpes con almohadas de los sofás.

_**~~AIGR~~**_

**- ryoga -** ranma miro a su hermano que estaba sentado enfrente de el.

**- que pasa hermano? -** ryoga dejo el tenedor en su el lugar que le correspondía en la mesa y miro a su hermano igual de serio que el.

**- pronto habrá un concierto aquí en nerima de Akane Shuba -** le dijo ranma a su hermano, que solo resoplo cansado.

**- ranma, porque no dejas a esa tal akane en paz? -** el oji-verde tomo su vaso de refresco.

**- es que no puedo ryoga!.. algo en ella me atrae -** Por su parte, ryoga escudriño a su hermano con la vista y lo miro con una sonrisa de medio lado.

**- no sera el nombre que se te hace familiar? y te trae buenos recuerdos? -** el de ojos verdes se acerco a el por sobre la mesa. Ranma se entristeció al instante.

**- no ryoga, en ese caso serían recuerdos tristes, pero no.. toda ella me llama la atención.. te invito al concierto, si quieres puedes invitar a ukyo -** le dijo sin pensar realmente en lo que dijo. El chico mas joven que el de ojos azules, empezó a atragantarse con su propia saliva y tocia mucho.

**- y porque a ukyo? -** le pregunto tratando de recuperase.

**- hay ryoguita.. hagas lo que hagas, para mi ukyo siempre sera mi cuñada, la única.. -** ryoga lo miro sin saber que decir. El de la trenza viendo lo incomodo del asunto cambio de tema y la cena siguió su curso.

**_~~AIGR~~_**

**_10/Abril/2013 3:00pm_**

**_- ding-dong -_** el sonido del timbre sonó en todo el departamento.

**- voy, voy -** Akane aparece en escena con un trapo secándose las manos, mientras que abre la puerta del dichosos departamento.

**- buenas tardes señorita.. Akane tendo? -** le dijo un señor de cara regordeta, que venía con un traje negro, camisa amarilla, corbata roja y un maletín

**- si soy yo.. usted debe ser el detective shora no es así? -** le pregunta, el señor asiente **- pase, pase -** akane lo invita a pasar. Ambos van al comedor y el señor empieza a hablar.

**- señorita akane, usted me envió a nerima, a investigar a la familia tendo.. bien empezare con el señor Taro Tendo -** le dijo el señor colocándose sus gafas y viendo papeles. **- El señor tendo es socio mayoritario de la empresa Nissan, así que tiene como sostener su casa, que abarca la mitad de una manzana. -** Akane puso cara de sorpresa, su hermano estaba viviendo muy bien..

**- y sus hijos? -** le pregunto interesada.

**- su hijo Yuki, el mayor de nueve años -** el señor le enseña al niño en una foto **- Kanna la mediana de siete años -** le enseña otra foto pero ahora de la niña **- y el niño mas pequeño de apenas un año de edad kero -** le enseña la foto de un bebe en la cuna.

**- son hermosos -** dice akane al borde del llanto.

**- y esta es su esposa Hanna -** le enseña una foto donde esta ella con sus tres hijos.

**- vaya, recuerdo muy poco de ella.. -** dijo para si misma..

**- la señora Kuonji, Kasumi Tendo.. vive en la casa donde siempre a vivido con su familia.. -**

**- enseguida de la tienda? -** el señor asintió y prosiguió

**- tiene cuatro hijos.. la mayor Ukyo de 17 años -** le enseña una foto de ella.

**- vaya ukyo has crecido mucho.. y te has puesto muy hermosa -** alago a la foto como si fuera su sobrina en persona.

**- la que le sigue de 16 años -** enseña una foto de Akary

_- tu también te has puesto muy bonita.. -_ pero esto solo lo pensó.

**- y los gemelos Toma y Tomi de diez años de edad.-** akane agrando sus ojos al verlos, los recordaba como unos niños de apenas dos años. **- y esta es la señora kuonji -** le enseño a su hermana kasumi, que estaba igual de hermosa como lo recordaba.

**- y su esposo Hiro Kuonji? -** el señor la miro incomodo y se desabrocho un poco la corbata.

**- el señor kuonji, falleció hace tres años -** akane se tapó la boca con la mano de la impresión. Su casi padre había muerto, lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos y no pudo ni sostenerle la mirada al señor shora. Pero se calmo rápido porque tenía la necesidad de saber como es que la están pasando kasumi y sus sobrinos esta situación.

**- y como es que se sostienen sin Hiro? -** le pregunto quitándose las lagrimas de los ojos.

**- pues Ukyo y Akary trabajan en un restaurante de okonomiyakis después de la preparatoria, aparte que nabiki su hermana menor le da cierta cantidad de dinero cada mes. Sin embargo es notorio que no alcanza para mantener a una familia de cinco personas. - **

**- pero, que yo recuerde Hiro tenía una empresa de ****automóviles creo.. -**

**- la tenía y al morir la heredo su familia, pero como no sabían manejarla, la vendieron y por casi un año vivieron sin preocupaciones pero después se acabo el dinero.**

**- esta bien y nabiki? -** le pregunto mirándolo directamente..

**- es ella, tiene 15 años -** le enseña una foto de su hermana menor. **- ella, va a la secundaría en las mañanas y en las tardes, va a la empresa de A&R y trabaja como secretaría del presidente y créame que el presidente habla mucho de lo eficiente que es su secretaría. -** le dijo aquel hombre robusto.

**- pronto es su cumpleaños, no sabe si ha visto salones para su fiesta o algo así? -** le pregunto entusiasmada..

**- no eso ya sería tratar de hablar con ella y usted me pidió específicamente que no hablara con ellos. -** Akane se estiro en su asiento y volvió a hablar con el hombre.

**- esta bien, creo que es todo no es cierto? - **

**- pues.. aun faltan Soun y Akiko Tendo -** le dijo shora

**- si!.. es todo.. me quedare con las fotos, gracias -** akane por primera vez es grosera en escena y saca a ese hombre casi a patadas de su departamento. Mira las fotografías en la mesa y después una por un alas pega en el refrigerador de la cocina.

_**~~AIGR~~**_

**- Shampoo? -** mousse sentado en la silla que pertenecía a un escritorio ambos de madera color café obscura, en una habitación de paredes color carmesí, marcaba de su celular personal un numero que no había marcado ya hace tiempo. Cuando creyó que le habían contestado, nombro el nombre de la chica de cabellos morados.

**- si? acaso eres tu mousse? -** aquella voz le contesto algo dudosa.

**- no te has olvidado de mi, claro porque soy inolvidable -** estaba bromeando, pero de todas maneras se escucho como un narcisista.

**- ha!.. dime mousse donde esta mi prima? hace mucho que no se nada de ella -** le rogó la chica de ojos rubís

**- escucha.. no puedo decirte donde estamos. Lo que si quiero que sepas es que akane ira a nerima en estos días, eso es todo... te veré en nerima querida amiga -** sin decir mas colgó el teléfono celular.

Después se para de la silla donde estaba sentado y mira por la gran ventana que tenía a su espalda. Y por primera vez analizaba su papel en la situación que vivía el y sus antiguos amigos. Los quiso mucho, vivió una hermosa infancia a lado de todos y cada uno de ellos. Y es que con todos tenía una relación diferente, Akane fue su amor platónico desde el primer día en que la vio, y se moría de celos porque ella se hizo muy cercana a Ranma, pero tampoco odio al chico de ojos azules pues también fue uno de sus mejores amigos, junto a el hizo una infinidad de travesuras y esos momentos pudieron mas que sus celos. Con Ukyo siempre tuvo una relación muy relajada, podía contarle de todo, el siempre la respeto y le gustaba mucho que ella misma se diera a respetar, porque la relación que el tenía con su hermana Akary era muy fea, al menos lo que recordaba de ella es que se trataban a insultos y golpes, pero de todas maneras siempre lograban tranquilizarse, claro con ayuda de ryoga que siempre defendía a Akary. Ryoga a pesar de ser menor que el por unos tres o dos años, siempre pudo platicar de las mismas cosas con el. Con nabiki las cosas eran distintas, tenía que ser muy bueno con ella para que le hablara maravillas de el ante akane. Sonrío al recordar que en algunas ocasiones nabiki lo sobornaba para hacer eso, pero igual la quiso mucho. Y con shampoo? ella fue la mas cercana a el, la quiso como a una hermana, como si fuera su familia.

_- pero no todo era color de rosa.. -_

Recuerda perfectamente que la mayoría de las veces que se veía con shampoo era fuera de la vista de su madre colage, esa mujer no lo tragaba para nada. Simplemente creía que el pervertiría a shampoo y por eso la alejo de el. No! ella no la alejó de el, mejor dicho hizo que la madre de mousse lo alejara de ella. Lleno la cabeza de la señora Mtu Tsu de tonterías como que el chico oji-celeste se drogaba, fumaba y en ocasiones tomaba. Colage fue la que aconsejo a la madre del peli-negro y al final?.. lo enviaron a casa de un tío, en china.

_- como si le fuera a hacer algo a shampoo, si la quería como a una hermana. - _

Por años odio a su madre, sin saber que detrás de ella estaba colage.. nunca supo porque esa señora lo odiaba tanto, pero un día se resigno a que en china viviría su vida y los olvido a todos, los enterró y junto con ellos las travesuras, recuerdos y momentos buenos y malos que habían pasado juntos. Siguió su vida y un día lo grabaron cantando en un campamento, lo subieron a las paginas sociales y después de unos cuantos meses ya estaba en la disquera gravando canciones que el mismo componía. Cuando llegó a tokio, no llegó para visitar a su madre, sino que lo hizo porque tenía que aparecer en otros países, en este caso Tokio, Japón y justamente cuando hizo la primera entrevista, se topó con que el destino quería que volviera a recordarlos, que recordara a sus viejos amigos. Volvió a ser muy buen amigo de su ex-amor platónico.. Que si ese amor sigue allí? no.. el ahora es mas maduro y sabe como lo trata akane, lo trata como un amigo, como su mejor amigo, esta vez no tiene porque confundirse. Cuando Akane se desahogo con el y le contó todo, supo que al igual que a el, se habían separado de su familia. Solo que entre ellos dos había una diferencia...

_**~~AIGR~~**_

**- enserio iras a ese concierto? -** le pregunto exaltado el chico de ojos verde olivo al conductor del auto donde iban.

**- claro que si! -** le respondió el chico de la trenza volteándolo a ver, para un segundo después volver a mirar la calle.

**- ranma estas loco o que te pasa?.. y después que? que harás? -** le pregunto igual de exaltado que antes.

**- pues es obvio no? me escabulliré y entrare a los vestidores.. y allí mi querido hermano, allí estará Akane Shuba y podre verla y platicar con ella. -** ranma miraba la calle con ojos soñadores. El otro chico solo lo miro suspirando, su hermano no tenía remedió. Era todo un Don Juan, eran raras las ocasiones en que alguna chica le llamaba la atención. Akane Shuba era una de esas raras ocasiones, pero tenía miedo de que se volviera una obsesión, desde que ranma había visto a esa chica en la grabación de las audiciones continentales, se había ilusionado con ella. Y la había estado casi espiando, tenía varías fotos de ella en su departamento. Cualquiera diría que es algo común que a alguien le guste un cantante pero a ranma no le interesa como canta, ni siquiera el genero que ella cantaba era del gusto de el. Lo que a el le atraía era ella, era Akane Shuba...

**_~~AIRG~~_**

**_11/abril/2013 9:00pm_**

**- Akane!** - mousse entraba al departamento de su querida amiga. Con un sobre en mano.

**- eeuu? -** le contesto akane apareciendo ante el con una manzana en la boca, vio el sobre con interrogación y se quito la manzana de la boca**. - y eso? -**

**- pues.. tu dímelo estaba en la puerta.. -** le dijo mousse entregándole el sobre. Akane lo toma y se sienta en el sofá para leerlo mas cómoda.

**- haber, esto es.. es el resto de la investigación de shora.. ha! -** saco los distintos papeles que allí se encontraban. -** haber, fotos que voy a quemar. -** las fotos mostraban a los padres de esta y a Taro en distintas.** - que es esto? -** del sobre sacó un pequeño papel y un numero de teléfono estaba escrito allí, arriba de el se encontraba el nombre de Kasumi. -** este es el número de kasumi. -** le dijo a mousse.

**- y? -** la vio por unos minutos y después volvió a hablar **- hablaras? -** le pregunto serio.

**- aja -** le dijo decidida.. **- ella vive sola con sus cuatro hijos, con ella podremos quedarnos -** agarro el teléfono que tenía a un lado del sofá. Con el papel en una mano y marcando con la otra miraba a mousse, con el corazón acelerado.

Akane se coloca el teléfono en el oído y espera a que contesten, un timbre y mira a mousse, segundo tiembre y agarra su mano.

**- ¿Hola? -** le contestan del otro lado de la línea y en cuanto escucha la voz de su querida hermana, se le va el aire y aprieta la mano de mousse muy fuerte.

**_~~AIGR~~_**


	4. El regreso

_**~~AIGR~~**_

_**11/Abril/2013 9:00pm**_

**- ¿Hola? -** le contestaron al otro lado de la línea.

**- ... -** akane no salía de su impresión, estaba escuchando a su hermana mayor.

**- ¿hola? -** volvieron a hablar.

**- ka-kasumi? -** respondió akane entrecortada. Mousse se levanto y se marcho hacía la cocina.

**- si soy yo, quien habla? -** la chica respiro un par de veces, antes de contestar.

**- soy yo hermana, akane -** le dijo ya mas calmada.

**- ho! por dios! eres tu! mi akanita! como has estado? donde has estado todo este tiempo? porque no te habías contactado? -** le dijo la mujer de cabello castaño, en su voz se notaba que estaba llorando.

**- tranquila kasumi, tranquilízate por favor.. - **del otro lado de la línea se escucho como la mujer respiro hondo unas cuantas veces. Hasta que se relajo lo mas que pudo.

**- akane, aun no puedo creer que seas tu.. -** akane sonrió un poco y agacho la cabeza.

**- pues si hermanita. Soy yo **- le dijo cortamente. -** escucha kasumi, iré a nerima por asuntos de trabajo y.. -**

**- vendrás a nerima?! cuando?! espero que vengas a visitarnos! -** kasumi estaba muy emocionada.

**- de eso quiero hablarte kasumi, el hotel que tenía reservado me cancelo a ultima hora y quisiera saber si nos darías hospedaje? -** le dijo algo incomoda por el exceso de confianza que tenía, era la primera vez que le llamaba a su hermana después de tantos años y le estaba pidiendo hospedaje, pero de alguna manera se lo pagaría.

**- claro que si hermanita, esta es tu casa.. cuando vendrás? -** le pregunto con mucho entusiasmo

**- mañana por la mañana sale mi vuelo, llegare por la tarde.. -**

**- perfecto -**

**- oye kasumi, contrate un investigador para saber co****mo viven por haya.. hermanita se en las condiciones en las que vives, se que no puedes mantener a tus cuatro hijos tu sola -** akane, se sentía algo extraña al decir todo esto. **- créeme que si yo hubiera sabido tus condiciones antes, te hubiera mandado algo de dinero desde hace mucho tiempo.. no puedo creer que tus padre y Taro no te ayuden en nada.. - le dijo reprochando el desapoyo de su familia. **

**- akane, mis padres también son tu padres y taro es tu hermano.. - **le contestaron de esa manera.

**- no kasumi, esas personas dejaron de ser mi familia hace mucho tiempo.. -** se paro del sofá y camino hacía una ventana, mirando como las pocas personas que caminaban por la calle parecían hormigas desde allí arriba.

**- akane, lo siento tanto yo no.. - **

**- no kasumi, tu nunca me hiciste nada - **

**- pero tampoco hice nada para defenderte -**

**- estabas ocupada, haciendo tu familia kasumi, yo no te culpo de nada y no tengo ningún tipo de rencor hacía a ti.. -** le explico un poco enojada de que su hermana se culpara por si sola. **- crees que solamente voy por trabajo kasumi? pues no! también quiero verte, quiero ver a mis sobrinos!.. pero solamente a ti y a tu familia. Yo no tengo nada que ver con tus padres y tu hermano. - **

**- esta bien akane, se como debes de sentirte y si no los quieres ver, no puedo hacer nada al respecto.. estas en todo tu derecho de odiarlos y no quererlos ver. Te veré mañana hermanita.. -  
**

**- Akane! ya hice la cena! - **

**- a ti y a tu novio **- kasumi lo dijo porque escucho el grito de mousse. Antes de que akane le pudiera decir algo kasumi colgó.

**~~AIGR~~**

Kasumi con ojos soñadores, camino hasta la habitación de sus gemelos, les tocó a ambos la cabeza con inmensa ternura y amor. Ellos junto con sus otras dos hijas eran, son y siempre serán el centro de su universo. Su hermana Akane, podría decirse que la única que valía la pena en esa familia, vendría y conocería a sus hijos, a su centro. Estaba inmensamente feliz, su querida hermana vendría y se quedaría lo suficiente como para convencerla de arreglar las cosas con sus padres, sería algo difícil pero no imposible. Ella a comparación de su hermana nabiki no les tomo ningún tipo de rencor por alejar a akane de ellos, ella como madre comprendía que los padres siempre quieren lo mejor para sus hijos, pero también reconoce que sus padres se excedieron, ellos querían a akane como la hija perfecta, la moldearon para que lo fuera, ella nunca fue feliz con las cosas que sus padres la obligaban a hacer y cuando llegó este niño ranma, todo se fue al coño, la hija o hijo perfecto no existe, pero sus padres jamás quisieron entender eso. Comprendía a akane, después de todo a ella le quisieron hacer lo mismo, lo bueno es que ella se caso a los 17 años mas por salirse de su casa y alejarse de ellos que por amor y lo mejor es que no se arrepentía de haberse casado a tan temprana edad. Hiro, su esposo siempre la apoyo. Llegó ukyo y la verdad es que no sabía que rayos hacer, su madre jamás la visito para darle consejos ni nada por el estilo. De hecho sus padres dejaron de llamarla hija desde que se caso. Ella estuvo sola tratando de ser una buena madre y esposa, y ahora reconocía que no lo hizo mal. Pero tarde se dio cuenta de que descuido su papel como hermana. No pudo ver fuera de su casa, no vio como es que akane sufría con lo que era su familia, no vio cuando ella le tomó tanto odio a los que pretendían ser sus padres y por lo tanto no hizo nada por ayudarla.

Kasumi se secó las pequeñas lagrimas que apenas empezaban a salir de sus castaños ojos, arropó bien a sus hijos y salio de nuevo a la sala. Después bajo y fue directo a una puerta cerca de la cocina, la abrió y miro con devoción todas aquellas cajas de cartón que había en ese cuarto. Una a una las fue sacando, arreglo lo mas que pudo aquel cuarto. Una cama matrimonial sería suficiente para su hermana y su querido novio, pero por si acaso preparo otra cama en otro cuarto. Si su hermana seguía siendo como ella recordaba, se daría a respetar y querría camas separadas. Habiendo terminado a la media noche, se sentó en la sala donde había dejado una caja que decía "mi niñes" estaba escrito con la caligrafía tan delgada de su hija Ukyo. Se había preguntado en que momento ukyo hizo eso que no se dio cuenta y llegó a preguntarse si es que también estaba perdiendo el rol de madre. Pero haciendo sus dudas aun lado abrió aquella caja. Todas y cada una de esas cosas le trajo risas o lagrimas.

Agarro un foto y en ella estaban sus dos hijas, nabiki, shampoo y.. akane, además de los chiquillos con lo que se juntaban en su infancia todos haciendo caras, unos sacando la lengua, otros enojados y otros sorprendidos. Se tapó la boca en prueba de que estaba riendo. La hizo a un lado y sacó otra. En ella estaba shampoo y un chico de cabello largo y negro, ella se notaba sonrojada y el relajado, calmado. Kasumi no lo reconoció, no supo quien era. Miro otra donde estaba ryoga, el actual novio de su hija akary, abrazando por lo hombros a su otra hija ukyo y a akary la tenía agarrada de la mano. Otra y se veía donde ranma traía a nabiki en los hombros, la chiquilla obviamente menor que todos tenía sus ojos cerrados y su sonrisa muy grande, tan grande que se podía ver sus chicos y deformes dientes, pero ranma era otra cosa, el lo único que veía era a akane con mirada preocupada, que estaba a un lado de el. Ella por su parte estaba distraída y pensativa mirando el cielo, con sus manos en sus bolsillos. En otra estaban ya mas grande, unos once años les calculo kasumi, estaban cuatro de esos niños, su hija Ukyo aun lado de ryoga, ambos mirándose con una hermosa sonrisa, estaba shampoo agarrando tímidamente a mousse del brazo, mientras que el sonreía a la cámara. Y en otra estaba su hermana akane con ranma de unos trece años, ranma la estaba abrazando por la cintura que aun no estaba formada del todo, el la miraba con devoción y ella sonreía como nunca la vio sonreír, mirando directamente hacía la cámara.

Además de fotos que eran la mayoría había muchos papeles. Pero uno en especial le llamó mucho la atención. Era una carta, una carta de akane dirigida a ukyo..

_Querida Ukyo:._

_Ukyo, mi querida sobrina.._

_Sabes perfectamente mi situación con mi padres y con Taro, yo ya no lo soporto mas, creí que por lo que yo estaba pasando, lo llegaron a pasar Kasumi y Taro pero no.. a mi es a la única a la que le exigen demasiado, soy a la que le piden mas que a ninguno de sus otros hijos. Ellos quieren que deje de verlos ukyo, quiere que me aleje de ustedes, mi familia y lo que es peor también quiere de deje de ver a gordo, a ranma, a mousse y hasta a shampoo. Y todo porque? porque Taro llenó la cabeza de pura mierda a mi supuesta madre.. _

_Me voy ukyo, me voy de la casa y de nerima. Quiero explicarte quedamente, ustedes son lo único que me hacía soportar todas las humillaciones y groserías que me hacen mis padres. Se han enterado por las señoras chismosas de aquí que nuestros queridos amigos no andan por buenos pasos. Se han enterado que ranma se ha tirado a varías de por aquí.. Y creen que yo ya estuve con el, por tonterías de Taro. Me llevaron hasta el ginecólogo y cuando el doctor me reviso y les dijo que yo aun seguía siendo virgen, ninguna disculpa obtuve. Escuche que Taro le dijo a mi madre "pero si sigue con ese tal ranma, no será virgen por mucho" que estúpido no?.. Me canse, me canse de el y de mis padres. No me voy porque me manden, sino porque quiero._

_Me iré a un internado en china, cuando tenga la edad suficiente, me desapareceré de la vista y vida de todo aquel que me conozca. No te asuste no me suicidare o algo parecido, solamente quiero ser independiente, veré como me salgo de ese internado y viviré sola, sin nadie, no importa que pase hambre o sed. Lo que importa es que me abre desecho de mis padres. Y te preguntaras.. ¿pero que rayos? como que aun internado akane? te volviste loca?. ha! apuesto a que di en el blanco verdad?.. Lo del internado lo vengo pensando desde hace unos dos o tres años, no veía otra salida. _

_Quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho, a ti a Akary, a shampoo y a todos los demás, sino tuviera unos padres así, te juro que me quedaría y solo por ustedes, pero es que ya no los soporto mas.. Tal vez algún día regrese, pero sera dentro de muchos años. Tal vez cuando mis padres ya no estés y taro ya no me pueda obligar a nada. Quizá cuando tenga mi esposo e hijos venga, pero solo para que ellos conozcan a las personas que tanto me hicieron daño, pero también para que los conozcan a ustedes a las personas que tanto quise. Espero que ningún de ustedes me olvide que yo no los olvidare._

_Espero que seas feliz con gordo que se mira que te quiere mucho y se nota a distancia que a ti también te gusta, dile que si no te cuida vendré desde china y lo golpeare como la otra vez. Al tonto de mousse dile que me disculpe y que vera que pronto encontrara una chica que lo quiera mucho, a Shampoo dile que siga haciendo sus intentos con mousse, que yo se que mousse la aprecia. A akary dile que ya no se meta en tantos problemas y que ya no se meta entre tu y gordo. A nabiki dile quien soy, no dejes que se olvide de mi, dile que ya no chantaje a tanta gente, que lo haga nada mas cuando sea realmente necesario.. Y a ranma.. dile que lo siento mucho y que deje de ser un mujeriego porque le trae muchos problemas. _

_Bueno recuerda que te quiero mucho y diles a todos que también los quiero. Hasta nunca.._

_ATTE: Tendo Akane_

**- Un día llegó a nuestra casa y me dio este sobre, me dijo que ella me diría cuando abrirlo -** Kasumi, que tenía sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, miro a ukyo que estaba atrás de ella. **- Pasaron los días y yo seguía sin leer esa carta. Cuando un día después de la escuela, al llegar me dijiste que se había marchado. -** ukyo se sentó a un lado de ella en el sofá. **- unas horas después de esa noticia, me enviaron un mensaje que decía que lo abriera, que abriera ese sobre y venía esa carta con una flor color amarilla. - **De la caja casó la flor ya marchita.

**- la extrañas mucho? -** le pregunto dejando la caja en el suelo y asiendo que ukyo se recostara y acomodara su cabeza en sus piernas.

**- demasiado mamá, era mi tía, mi mejor amiga.. -** le dijo mirando en estampado de flores de la falda de kasumi.

**- pues dejaras de extrañarla ukyo.. -** ukyo confundida levanto la cabeza para verla de frente y decirle con la mirada que no entendía. -** acaba de llamar, vendrá mañana por la tarde con su novio. -** le dijo.

**- con su novio? -** le pregunto ukyo, asustada.

**- si, porque? -** ukyo no dijo nada, pero si pensó algo.

_- pobre ranma.. -_

**- no te alegra que vaya a venir? -** le pregunto kasumi confundida.

**- claro que si madre, pero lo que estoy pensando es que recuerdo que ranma se enamoro de akane y no le pudo decir nada antes de que se fuera, desde allí el dejo de ser un mujeriego.. el decía que porque el solo tenía una dueña y esa era akane.. no se si hasta ahora diga eso, si akane viene con su novio.. no se que reacción tendrá ranma. -**

Sera posible? que su hermana haya enamorado a ese niño ranma? que su hermana haya vivido su tipo primer amor y ninguno de sus parientes la apoyo? Akane si que los necesito pero ellos donde estaban? haciendo que akane se convirtiera en un títere y obligando a hacer y tener las cosas que tal vez ella odiaba. Kasumi lo pensó por un rato y llegó a la conclusión de que fue excelente, fue fantástica la idea de su hermana, ella ya no aguantaba mas esa situación y al último por las acciones de todos ella los abandono.. Era obvio que la extrañaba y mucho, pero si ella no los quería ver ya nunca jamás, ella la comprendía y comprendía que ellos mismos se habían ganado su indiferencia.

**_~~AIGR~~_**

_**12/Abril/2013 5:20am**_

**- esta es la tercera llamada para el vuelo de Hong Kong hacía Yokohama, pasajeros favor de ir abordando el avión -** la voz de la recepcionista se escucho en todo el aeropuerto.

**- vamos akane ese es nuestro vuelo. -** le dijo kira, akane y un chico de cabello castaño y corto se paro al mismo tiempo que ella.

**- ya me pueden decir porque tanto misterio? porque iremos a yokohama y porque ambos traen pelucas?-** les pregunto

**- ya dile kira, pobre.. se ve que se desgasto su cerebro para adivinarlo. -** le dijo mousse.

**- ya te dije akane, la disquera quiere que pases desapercibida, este vuelo da varías paradas, la primera sera en yokohama, la otra en okinawa y la última en tokio.. la prensa y los diferente reporteros estarán esperando a Akane Shuba en el aeropuerto de Tokio. Al no verte bajar del avión en nerima, pensaran que te bajaste ya sea en yokohama o en okinawa. Y así estarán ocupados buscándote y no aparecerás hasta el día del concierto. -** le explico mientras que abordaba el avión. **- ahora es tu turno mousse, tu explícale lo de las pelucas -** le miro con burla. Y akane ya sentada a un lado de el, lo miro esperando una explicación.

**- veras akane, aunque no lo creas yo también soy famoso y todos conocen a tu representante Kira Harú la tonta. -** recibió un golpe con la maleta en la cabeza. Miro hacía arriba y se encontro a kira, que traía una peluca de cabellera castaña clara **- bueno, en que estaba? así!.. bueno si te vieran abordando un avión con la representante de Akane Shuba y con el famoso Mousse Mtu Tsu, las personas empezarían a sospechar de tu identidad, así que es mejor que salgas con nosotros Akemi y Mikado -** señalo a kira y después a el.

**- ya te dije que yo me llamo Akira! -** le reclamo kira a mousse.

**- claro que si Akemi lo que tu digas.. -** le palmeo la nuca, Kira lo miraba con ojos de pistola, y akane se reía al ver a sus dos amigos peleando de esa manera tan sutil.

El avión siguió su ruta sin saber que adentro de el se encontraba dos de los mas famosos cantantes del momento, pero sobre todo sin saber que pronto las vidas de ambos cambiarían con probabilidades de que fuera para bien, pero también para mal..

_**~~AIGR~~**_


	5. capitulo 5

_**~~AIGR~~**_

_**12/Abril/2013 2:00pm**_

**- papá! -** Yuki el hijo mayor de Taro Tendo, llamo a gritos a su padre desde la sala.

**- que pasa hijo? -** el hombre de ojos grises, llegó y miro que su hijo estaba mirando por la ventana.

**- papá mira.. -** el niño le señalo hacía afuera por la ventana.

El hombre se asomo por la ventana y miro con curiosidad como su hija pequeña estaba acostada boca arriba en el pasto mirando directamente hacía el cielo. Con el seño fruncido por la curiosidad salio de la casa y fue directo con su hija. Se le quedo mirando por un largo rato y la niña ni se inmutaba de su presencia.

**- que haces kanna? -** le pregunto con preocupación.

**- esperando.. -** le dijo cortamente. Taro se acostó a un lado de ella, también boca arriba.

**- y que es lo que esperas? -** le pregunto tratando de saber a que se refería.

**- eso.. -** le apunto con el dedo hacía arriba, Taro miro hacía el cielo.

**- es solo un avión kanna.. -** giro su cabeza para mirar el perfil de su hija, un segundo después ella volteó a verlo con el seño fruncido..

**- no papi.. ese avión es especial.. -** Taro sin saber que mas preguntar, miro el avión pensando en que rayos tenía de especial, hasta que se perdió de su vista. Su hija se paro y se marcho y después de un tiempo el hizo lo mismo.

_**~~AIGR~~**_

**- ryoga! ven baja! -** le gritaba ranma a su hermano menor desde afuera de la casa donde vivían sus padres.

**- estoy aquí abajo tarado! -** le grito de repente saliendo detrás del portón que estaba enfrente de el. **- para que me solicitas hermano? -** le dijo recargándose con un brazo en el portón.

**- ven.. vamos a un lugar muy bonito. -** le dijo ranma con una gran sonrisa, tan grande que era obviamente falsa. Ryoga lo miro con aburrimiento..

**- see porque no.. -** El chico de ojos verdes salio de la casa y ahora ambos empezaron a caminar hasta que llegaron a una casa de dos pisos, sin pintura y con una música que se escuchaba hasta unas cuadras antes de llegar a esa casa.

**- cuando iba para la casa, se me ocurrió mirar para esta casa y me encontré con que kasumi y ukyo estaban mas felices de lo normal y pues me da curiosidad. -** le dijo ranma encogiéndose de hombros.

**- estas seguro de que quieres ir? -** le pregunto ryoga aun dudando.

**- si, vamos! se que te sentirás algo incomodo, así que si no quieres ir conmigo no vengas. -** le explico el hermano mayor al menor.

**- no, descuida.. vamos! -** y caminando como baquero, así como woody en toy story 2 se marcho ryoga. Atrás de el ranma se moría de la risa..

Cuando Llegaron a la casa, abrió kasumi y muy amistosa los invito a pasar, les sirvió un poco de té. Y ellos la miraban un poco extrañados. La veían mas radiante, contenta, feliz, bonita, además de que andaba tarareando canciones. Realmente estaban extrañados por su comportamiento, Ukyo y Akary salieron de sus respectivos cuartos y como era de esperarse akary se aventó a los brazos de ryoga. Ranma miraba a todos con cara de interrogante y es que ese día todos actuaban diferente. Miraba a kasumi y estaba mas feliz de lo normal, miro a akary, bueno ella estaba igual de melosa que siempre con ryoga, y finalmente ukyo, ella siempre se ponía incomoda con las escenas de su hermana y su cuñado ryoga, pero esta vez estaba justamente sentada a un lado de la pareja abrazada, distraída y con una mirada soñadora.

**- ukyo.. -** la llamo ranma, le hizo una seña para que ambos se separaran de la pareja. Ukyo lo obedeció

**- que pasa? -** le pregunto ella aun un poco distraída.

**- eso es lo que yo quiero preguntar.. que es lo que esta pasando? porque están tan felices? -** le pregunto entre risas.

**- volverá ranma.. -** fue lo único que le dijo ukyo antes de que se retirara un poco de el y diera una vuelta. A ranma eso le causo un poco mas de risa, la detuvo por los hombros. Atrás de ellos se podía observar como ryoga los miraba con el seño fruncido, con akary en su brazo izquierdo, pero mirando directamente hacía ukyo y ranma. Mientras que acá con el pel-negro y la peli-castaña no pasaba nada de todas las cosas locas que en su mente se imaginaba. **- va a regresar ranma! -** le grito antes de abrazarlo. Ranma respondió con gusto el abrazo, ukyo ante todo era su amiga, aunque ryoga la haya rechazado para después aceptar a su hermana menor, de las dos con la que mas confianza, amistad y sinceridad tenía era con ukyo.

**- quien va a regresar? -** le pregunto riéndose. De repente ukyo borro la sonrisa colgate que tenía y lo miro un poco asustada.

**- ranma, no se como lo vas a tomar. -** le dijo en un susurro. Ranma la sereno y serio notando el cambio de ukyo, empezó a procesar todas las palabras dichas por su amiga. No tenía ni idea de a quien se refería pero era claro que conocía a esa persona.. pero a quien? si conocía a casi toda la cuidad.

**- porque? dime! -**

**- ranma la que regresa es.. - **Ranma la mira por unos instantes sin saber que rayos pasaba por la mente de su amiga, pero siendo sincero jamás fue bueno en los acertijos, ni en las adivinanzas.

**- quien? -** ukyo con las manos en su boca, miro hacía una casa grande de dos pisos y ahora color blanca. Ranma por su parte miro la casa y la identifico de inmediato, era la casa de la familia tendo. Pero quien rayos regresaría si todos están aquí en nerima?.. Taro estaba en tokio, tal vez sea el, no ukyo se refiere a una mujer. La señora sigue en su casa al igual que nabiki y kasumi esta en su casa como siempre y la única que volviera en pocas probabilidades sería... **- no! akane...? -** le pregunto aturdido.. Ukyo con ojos empañados por las lagrimas le asintió.

**- si ranma, akane.. nuestra akane regresa.. -** Ranma empezó a reírse como loco por la ansiedad que reinaba en ese momento toda su mente y cuerpo. Se estiraba el cabello con mucha fuerza, abrazo a ukyo y brinco un par de veces.

Estaba completamente feliz porque su mejor amiga regresaría.. la verdad es que en todo ese tiempo no había podido olvidar a su amor platónico, imposible y a la vez el primero. Platónico porque jamás le dijo nada de lo que el empezó a sentir justo cuando ella cumplió su onceavo cumpleaños, imposible porque tanto sus padres como los de ella se opusieron a que la siguiera viendo, pero en ocasiones la sacaba de su casa para ir a divertirse y a la vez el primero porque nunca había tenido sentimientos por nadie, solamente por akane. Y en todos estos años no se la pudo sacar de la cabeza. Pensaba en esos recuerdos donde estaban juntos y sentía esas dichosas mariposas en el estomago, el sabía perfectamente que eso solo para con la persona que tu quieres a tu lado, y eso solo le pasaba con akane... momento... no solo le pasaba con akane, también le pasaba con aquella cantante, Akane Shuba, si cuando escuchaba cantar a aquella cantante volvía a sentir esas mariposas en el estomago. En una ocasión llegó a soñar con ambas, soñaba que las tenía a ambas a su lado y las podía abrazar y besar a las dos.

**- pero ranma.. -** la voz de su autentica cuñada lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- **que? -** se lo dijo como en un susurro.

**- parece que akane viene con su... novio. -** ranma al instante la vio, para ver si en su rostro se delataba que fuera una broma, una maldita broma. Pero su amiga no era así, ukyo no hacía bromas tan pesadas **- lo siento.. -** eso fue lo ultimo que necesitaba para saber que era una maldita verdad. Ranma comenzó a respirar agitado, muy agitado. Se dio la vuelta y se marcho sin decir nada mas, dejando a ryoga allí..

_**~~AIGR~~**_

**- y dígame algo.. kasumi los conocerá como Akemi y Mikado o como kira y mousse? -** les pregunto Akane Tendo subiendo al volante de una camioneta color roja sangre, de copiloto se subió mousse-mikado y atrás akemi-kira.

**- eso depende de ti akane, quieres que tu familia sepa que eres una famosa cantante?.. si quieres que lo sepan entonces nosotros también podremos revelar nuestras identidades, pero si no lo quieres entonces para ella y el resto de tu familia seremos Akira y Mikado - **

**- ejemp! akemi! -** le grito mousse desde adelante.

**- akira! - **

**- Akemi! -**

**- Akira! -**

**- AKEMI! -**

**- AKIRA!- **

**- AKEMI! - **

**- CÁLLATE CANTANTE DE PACOTILLA! -** y así comenzó una interminable discusión entre esos dos. Akane prendió el vehículo y se puso en marcha, después de un rato la discusión entre esos dos la aburrió. Prendió el estéreo y el volumen lo subió muy alto.

Mientras que escuchaba happy de pharrell williams.. pensaba en lo que Akemi o Akira o como se llamara le había dicho.. No quería decirle a kasumi que ella era una cantante famosa porque después de todo, ya nada tendría sentido, en un principio creo a Akane Shuba para que sus familiares y las personas que la conocían no sepan nada de ella, para que ellos no la pudieran reconocer y pensaran que Akane Tendo desapareció de las faz de la tierra. Pero era kasumi, quizá la única que tenía un poco de su confianza. La única que jamás le dijo o hizo nada. Es cierto que tampoco hizo nada para ayudarla pero eso no importa porque si la hubiera ayudado abría tenido otra razón además de sus amigos de la infancia por la cual quedarse y lo que ella en aquel momento quería es irse de allí y rehacer su vida, desnaturalizarse de sus padres y del resto. Si! estaba decidida, le diría a kasumi que ella era Akane Shuba, pero antes le pediría que guardara el secreto. Solo ella y sus sobrinas sabrían su secreto.

**- AKANE! -** gritaron de repente ambas personas que acompañaban a la cantante en aquella camioneta.

**- que? -** les pregunto aburrida..

**- hemos hecho un trato.. -** le dijo kira.

**- se callaran y me dejaran descansar de sus tonterías por un rato? ese es el trato? -** les pregunto ya sabiendo que ese no era el trato.

**- no ho! -** dijo mousse rascándose con un dedo la cabeza.

**- tu decidirás mi nombre falso! -** le dijo kira con una enorme sonrisa.

**- genial.. wuju! -** Akane la miro por el espejo retrovisor y le dijo eso con una falsa emoción.

**- ya di cual sera su nombre -** le dijo mousse rascándose ahora con todos los dedos la cabeza.

**- haber que se llame... Azusa, see azusa por mi esta bien.. -** le dijo akane encogiendo los hombros.

**- si esta bien por mi -** dijo mousse ahora rascándose la cabeza con las dos manos.

**- si meeee gusta -** ambas se quedaron viendo como mousse se desvivía rascándose. Mousse siguió en sus acciones hasta que sintió que lo miraban.

**- que? -** les pregunto asustado por sus miradas.

**- tienes piojos o que te pasa? -** le pregunto kira

**- claro que no representante de mierda! la peluca da comezón. - **

**- cual representante de mierda? hee? hee? dime cantante de pacotilla! - **

Y así comenzó de nuevo otra pelea entre ambos. Akane por su parte volvió a subirle el volumen y empezó a cantar las canciones.

**_~~AIGR~~_**

Ranma deambulaba al rededor de una plaza, solamente mirando el cielo y de vez en cuando mirando de reojo a las personas que pasaban a un lado de el. Escuchaba susurrar a las chicas seguramente menores que el de lo guapo que era que quisieran tener aunque sea un desliz con tan perfecto hombre. El chico solamente las ignoraba, en otras ocasiones iría tras la que tuviera mejor cuerpo y con tan solo un hola la tendría en su mano y después tirársela sería pan comido, pero ahora no. No estaba de humor como para acostarse con alguien a quién apenas y vio por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba impactado por lo que le habían dicho hace apenas media hora. La persona a la cual amo de niño, de adolescente y se ha quedado presente en su mente iba a regresar, es noticia lo había puesto de muy buen humor, hasta feliz lo puso, y eso no pasa muy a menudo, la volvería a ver.

Que recordaba de ella? recordaba el día en que la conoció, ese día en que llovía, la miro desde el segundo piso de su casa, ella se encontraba sentada en la banqueta que estaba enfrente de la tienda. Le pareció una niña rara.. y es que que persona humana estaría afuera cuando esta lloviendo? siempre había sido curioso de niño, bueno hasta la fecha. Pero ese día su curiosidad hizo que ganara a la niña-mujer que lo hizo muy feliz pero que también lo hizo sufrir. Ese día bajo y se sentó a un lado de ella y le hablo hasta que dejo el estado pensativo en el que se encontraba, la tienda estaba cerrada y la calle vacía así que estaban solos. Congeniaron demasiado, casi podría decirse que era el, pero en mujer claro. Después de ese día el y ryoga se juntaban con ella, después vinieron los demás. Con el tiempo todos se hicieron buenos amigos, pero no el. Para el la mejor de todos sus amigos era akane, era su mejor amiga. Pero claro que no todo tenía que ser bueno en esa amistad. Su calentura había llegado a muy temprana edad, lo aceptaba a los trece años ya se había acostado con varías del barrio, por su mala fama muchos que miraban a akane con el pensaban que era igual que todas las de allí, pero no akane no era una facilota. Ella siempre se dio a respetar con todos, además que el la defendía y respetaba por ser su mejor amiga, cualquiera que dijera algo mal de akane recibía como respuesta un buen golpe. Pero después de un tiempo, precisamente desde que ella cumplió once años la había dejado de ver como una niña, a sus ojos akane empezaba a ser una hermosa niña, ya casi mujer. Todo lo que akane hiciera le parecía perfecto y muy bien hecho, cada día le parecía mas bonita, las mendigas mariposas siempre aparecían cuando desde el segundo piso de su casa miraba como ella jugaba con nabiki a las muñecas o a saltar o a todo, le habían empezado a dar esas inmensas ganas de abrazarla a cada rato y por cualquier motivo así sea por felicidad o por tristeza, la protegía de todo, la secuestraba en las noches de su casa para estar mas tiempo con ella, se preocupaba por cualquier cosa que tuviera, salia a jugar todos los días a la esquina de la tienda solo por verla y poder hablar y jugar con ella. Mousse y Ryoga se habían dado cuenta de ese cambio porque ya no se tiraba a nadie del barrio, varías veces habían ido a buscarlo pero el las rechazaba y es que para el solo existía akane. Su hermano le llegó a decir una vez que tal vez estuviera enamorado de ella, y a el al principio lo asusto porque había escuchado cosas muy feas del amor, que ya sea uno o el otro pero siempre salían lastimados. Pero el no quiso pensar eso, enamorado o no el seguiría al lado de ella hasta que el destino hablara por si solo. Como odio esa frase que el había dicho.. El siguió su rumbo y el destino hablo, el se fue enamorando cada día mas de ella y durante dos años estuvo así. Pero claro que en esos dos años pasaron muchas cosas, buenas y malas.. las buenas es que ella respondía bien a las muestras de afecto que el le daba, claro sin parecer tan obvio, pero las malas es que su familia no lo quería cerca de ella por su mala fama. Pensaban que EL le haría daño a ELLA.. porfavor.. ni que fuera quien para hacerle daño a alguien como akane. Ella se había ganado su corazón y por lo tanto su respeto, y mas porque akane era dos años menor que el. En su fiesta de cumpleaños numero quince, había invitado a todos sus amigos y en especial a akane. Ya todo estaba decidido se le declararía a su pequeño tormento, pero el día siguió y minuto tras minuto paso y ella no llegaba, el junto con ryoga decidieron ir a su casa. Estando allí le dieron la peor noticia que pudo recibir, nabiki llorando le suplico que fuera al aeropuerto y trajera de vuelta a su hermana. Con el alma dependiendo de un hilo, corrió y subió a un taxi lo mas rápido que pudo, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que ryoga lo había seguido y se había subido al mismo taxi. Cuando llegó al aeropuerto lo ultimo que pudo ver fue como su vuelo despegaba, solamente eso. Después de haber desahogado un poco su furia con el vidrio de la sala de espera, ryoga lo calmo y se marcharon de allí. Al llegar a su casa, la fiesta seguía pero el solamente subió a su habitación y miro aquella banqueta del día en que la conoció y espero.. espero y espero a que todo fuera una estúpida pesadilla y que akane estuviera allí esperándolo para jugar como siempre... Pero no, esa era la maldita realidad, akane, su pequeño tormento se había ido.

Con ayuda de sus amigos y del tiempo había logrado superar la depresión en la que había caído. Año por año paso, y akane seguía en su mente, pero esta vez como ya no había tanta existencia en su vida, su recuerdo se torno medio borroso.. Un día conoció por la computadora a Akane Shuba, una cantante recién salida al espectáculo.. Volvió a sentir esas mariposas al escucharla cantar, y desde ese entonces su mente casi siempre se encontraba en ella, en Akane Shuba.. no sabía si se había obsesionado con ella.. NO! estaba seguro que no era así, si lo estuviera hubiera olvidado por completo a Akane Tendo, pero no era así ella aun estaba en su mente, en un rincón, pero aun allí. Shuba fue la que abarco su mente hasta hace media hora, hasta hace media hora que le habían dicho que Tendo volvería, que regresaría a nerima y por lo tanto que volvería a verla. Y estaba inmensamente feliz, hasta que escucho la palabra "novio" sera posible? sera posible que akane tendo su antiguo amor estuviera en los brazos de otro?..

**_~~AIGR~~_**

**- muy bien akane, ya es la hora -** le dijo kira, mientras que desde atrás ponía una mano en su hombro mostrando su apoyo.

Akane solamente miraba desde adentro de la camioneta por el vidrio, la casa de su hermana kasumi, no había cambiado casi nada, solo que esta vez tenía un hermoso y frondoso árbol en el patio delantero. Miro su mano porque sintió un cálido tacto en ella, vio la grande mano de mousse. Lo miro y al mismo tiempo la apretó.

**- ya es hora, akane -** le dijo mousse sin dejarla de ver. **- hoy volverás a tu pasado -**

Akane solo respiro muy hondo y dejo salir todo el aire que contuvo por no mas de tres segundos. Agarro la manija de la puerta y la jalo...

_**~~AIGR~~**_


End file.
